el dia que me quieras
by sake more
Summary: shaoran se da cuenta de que siempre ha estado enamorado de sakura pero tal vez ella no, ¿por que?, porque siempre la trata mal!, ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

El dia que me quieras

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-Primer día de clase, que abu-rri-do, otra vez a madrugar-shaoran se había levantado ya de su cama a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía, este sería su primer año en la preparatoria y se sentía totalmente inconforme con cursarlo, se bañó y comió un poco antes de irse caminando a su escuela, llego a esta y la miro de frente, era grande, de color blanco, tenía una gran reja enorme que la bordeaba por completo

"Pfff, no tengo ganas de entrar, será mejor que espere al torpe de eriol, aquí"-se recargo en los barrotes de la gran muralla y cruzo los brazos, ignorando a los que trataban de hablarlo, y es que haber destacado en más de un deporte, y teniendo un físico espectacular como poseía, lo habían convertido en uno de los más populares de su secundaria, todos querían saludarlos pero sinceramente él no estaba para esas cosas menos en el día en que perdería su libertad.

"este eriol se está tardando"- sacaba su celular para verificar que ya había pasado 15 minutos desde su llegada, levanto la vista y un coche se estaciono a pocos metros frente a él, el coche era azul marino, su puso que era de eriol así que miro fijamente…

La puerta se abrió, y dejo ver a una chica castaña de ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cabello era largo y lacio, y lo traía suelto por lo que ondeaba con el aire, vestía el uniforme azul de la escuela, tenía un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro estilizado, shaoran se había quedado embobado , se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, podría incluso sentir que estaba flotando por ver a semejante belleza, y sin proponérselo sonría como un enfermo mental, la chica estaba caminando rumbo hacia la puerta a paso lento, al llegar fue sorprendida por…yue su archirrival, él la abrazo y le dio un beso, lo que hizo a shaoran bajar de golpe de su nube, su sonrisa se esfumo…

"no puede ser ese estúpido de yue siempre tiene lo que quiero"-Fruncio el seño

-Veo que te impresión mucho sakura-escucho que alguien le decía muy cerca de el, giro la cabeza para toparse con la sonrisa burlona de eriol-pero creo que yue se te adelanto-shaoran rodo los ojos

"ese maldito eriol, tan temprano y ya burlándose, eso me pasa por espéralo aquí… espera ¿dijo sakura?"-reacciono

-Yo no vi a sakura…-dijo en defensa "por que siempre tenían que terminar hablando sakura? ¿acaso a eriol le gustaba?, enserio eriol necesitaba un terapeuta"

-Se veia a leguas que estabas babeando por ella, mira-apunto el piso, shaoran bajo la vista-ya formaste un charco de saliva- eriol rio, no esperaba que su amigo callera con esa broma tan vieja, en verdad que estaba distraído.

-Cállate!-le empujo- además a ella no la he visto desde que salimos de las secundaria.-"como se atrevía a decir eriol que estaba babeando por sakura ¿acaso su vista había empeorado?, en primera sakura tenía el cabello corto, en segunda parecía más hombre, tercera no era femenina y era un rival fuerte en los deportes -con su lema típico de: las mujeres pueden hacerlo mismo que los hombres, sin duda eriol estaba muy mal"

-Hay shaoran, esa era sakura, si, sé que está muy cambiada pero es verdad, ahora es novia de yue, hace unas semanas me la encontré en la librería…-shaoran estaba sorprendido, todavía tenía la duda, tendría que corroborar lo dicho….-en fin entremos por favor-eriol se adelantaba hacia la puerta, shaoran iba pensando en aquella chica

"obvio no puede ser, no hay comparación, bueno… sus ojos verdes"-entonces recordó esos ojos que siempre lo miraban desafiantes al competir. "tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser que me guste sakura kinomoto!"-su cara palideció ante tal afirmación.

-Parece que ya todos están adentro, shaoran- no se había dado cuanta que estaban enfrente del salón que les habían asignado, ambos chicos entraron, shaoran respiro hondo antes de entrar.

"de nuevo a la cárcel " pensó,

-hola shaoran… hola… ¿cómo estas hermano?...-le decían, el solo movía la cabeza en forma de respuesta, estaba buscando una silla desocupada… la encontró y se sentó

-Yo me sentare aquí-eriol ocupo la silla del costado derecho, shaoran puso encima de la mesa sus brazos y sobre estos su cabeza, cerró los ojos hasta que escucho:

-Buenos días jóvenes, soy el profesor terada, y les impartiré la materia de matemáticas

"al menos le gustaba esa materia"-pensó aun con la cabeza sin levantar

-Ya puede hablar usted señorita-

-Buenos días compañeros, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen pero para lo que no, soy sakura kinomoto-en ese momento el salón se llenó de cuchicheos, tampoco ellos no podían creer lo que veían, shaoran al escuchar ese nombre levantó la cabeza de golpe y comprobó lo que eriol le decía, estaba boquiabierto, ella era realmente hermosa pero no entendía como pudo cambiar tanto en tan solo unos meses-soy la representante del concejo estudiantil de esta preparatoria y cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, idea se bienvenida, yo seré la voz de este grupo, espero que nos llevamos de maravilla gracias por su atención-los chicos del salón le aplaudieron mientras algunas chicas la miraban con envidia.

-puedes sentarte kinomoto-le dijo el profesor

-si-se dirigió a su asiento, shaoran el seguido con la mirada hasta que estuvo enfrente de él, sakura percibió su mirada, lo miro desafiante, para después levantar la cara altiva, desairando a shaoran LI.

"ahí está la parte temperamental de la sakura que conozco recuerdo que me mira así desde que…"

Flash back…

-Ja, les gane a todos, ¿alguien quiere intentar?-Dije burlándome, mire por toda la cancha, todos mis compañeros estaban exhaustos, ninguno quería jugar un pequeño partido de bascketball conmigo- ¿nadie?... supongo que es natural tenerme miedo soy INVENIBLE además…-antes de terminar con la frase, sakura había aparecido frente a mi

-Yo me enfrentare a ti-me puso un dedo en el pecho, mi reacción fue reírme

-enserio no quiero lastimarte-le dije y me di la vuelta

-acaso tienes miedo?-me dijo

-a ti?, ni la mosca te tiene miedo, juguemos pero no llores después si te pasa algo-tu sacas, le tire el balón, ella dio un movimiento rápido, y corrió a si la canasta, yo iba de tras y no pude evitar que encestara, nuestro compañeros gritaban

-decias algo LI?- me dirijio una risa burlona

-te deje encestar-le dije

-como digas- era mi turno asi que, me apreure a rebasarla, era muy rápida pero yo tenia demasiada habilidad para ella, el partido había durado 30 min, y estaba 14-14,era la ultima contienda y ella estaba apunto de tirar y seguro que encestaba, pero el timbre que indicaba que ya debíamos entrar a la siguiente clase y su aparición por suerte

-li, eres algo lento, ya ves las mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres-me dijo y se fue caminando

-solo que no pareces una-le dije, al parecer no me escucho.

Fin del flash back

La clase había terminado, eriol y shaoran caminaban en la calle.

-No te parece magnifica la idea de estar con tu viejo amor?-le dijo eriol en forma burlona

"¿ahora qué le pasa?, ¿a quién se refería este idiota?"

-¿qué?-le respondió con indiferencia

-Debe de ser magnifico que todavía te traiga loco-

"ahora si, seguridad, seguridad! Aquí hay un loco!"

-necesitas ver a tu psiquiatra eriol, cada día estas peor

-puedes seguir negándolo, pero solo te engañas a ti mismo-shaoran estaba confundido, eriol parecía hablar con él pero su plática no tenía nada que ver con él, o al menos eso pensaba…

Continuara…

Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia espero que les agrade, y me gustaría muchísimo saber su opinión , hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Shaoran caminaba por los pasillos de su prepa, apenas llevaba 1 semana en la escuela y ya estaba harto de las tareas…

"como odio los lunes" se había saltado algunas clases, de eso no se preocupaba pues siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones, en cuanto llego al pasillo que conducía a las canchas se detuvo para ver una vitrina que contenía varias gran trofeo

-primer lugar, equipo de futbol femenil- lo más rápido que pudo dio un vistazo-no puede ser no hay ninguna de hombres!?-movió los ojos y vio un pequeño trofeo escondido-5 lugar en natación!, qué vergüenza-paso la mano por la cara.

-o-o

-Eriol, en esta escuela ¿nunca han ganado primer lugar los equipos de masculinos?

-no shaoran, acaso no listes, el folleto?-shaoran negó-las mujer siempre han sobre salido aquí, aunque ultimadamente eso está cambiando, en especial el equipo de básquet, si, ellos son muy buenos.

-rayos, porque no me dijiste eso, me hubiera transferido a otra escuela, estar rodeado de niñas que se creen mejores sin serlo no es algo que tolere-

-no seas dramático, ya te pareces a mi abuelita-shaoran le miro feo-pero hay alguien que ha demostrado ser buena ¿no shaoran?-le dijo en forma de burla

-…-"otra vez con sus frases, que no entiendo"

.o.o.

Sakura a pesar de ser nueva se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de bascket femenil, había llegado a entrenar con su equipo, pero el equipo masculino, también había decidido entrenar a esa hora.

-Sakura, habías pedido las canchas con anticipación?-dijo chicharu integrante también de ese equipo

-claro, por eso me sorprende que ellos estén aquí-los miro fijamente, mientras calentaban-esperen aquí-camino hasta estar frente a aquellos chicos-disculpen, chicos pero nosotros teníamos programado entrenar aquí, y tenemos premiso.- el capitán de ese equipo dio un paso adelante.

-pues nosotros hemos entrenado desde siempre a esta hora, asi que será mejor que encuentren otro lado o vengan otro día.-sakura, respiro profundo, ciertamente no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria-hoy pueden jugar con sus muñecas-ahora si estaba enojada…

-bueno entonces… que te parece si jugamos para ver quién se queda con la cancha?, solo una canasta que dices?

-debes de esta bromeando, nosotros somos muy buenos, no te ofendas pero dudo puedan hacer algo-se burló el capitán, sakura sonrió

-puede que tengas razón, pero como soy la capitana solo yo me enfrentare a todos ustedes-risas de parte de todos los jugadores, el capitán la miro seriamente

-no queremos lastimarte-

-esos comentarios parecen de un miedoso-sonrió con malicia

-miedoso?...-se pasó una mano por el cabello-está bien pero luego no te quejes, no seremos considerados contigo por ser mujer-

-no será necesario-comenzó el juego, ella botaba la pelota tranquilamente, todos los chicos estaban atentos a sus movimientos pero simplemente era difícil seguirla, las chicas le daban ánimos desde las gradas, realmente su capitana era muy buena, fue pasando a uno, a dos, a tres… hasta que lanzo sin dar posibilidad a ninguno de contraatacarla, todos veian como la pelota se dirigía a la canasta pero alguien con una golpe de mano había logrado detenerlo, todos dirigieron la mirada al individuo.

-shaoran…-el comenzó a botar la pelota, y sakura se preparó para contraatacar, shaoran con una mano dio señal para que nadie interviniera y le sonrió a su rival.

-sakura, estas lista?-la miro fijamente.

-siempre lo estoy-avanzo hacia el, pero muy ágilmente la esquivo, y corrió hacia el otro lado de la cancha, lanzo y encesto, sakura había olvidado lo rápido que era, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, shaoran tomo la pelota de bascket.

-toma muñeca-le entrego la pelota, y le sonrió, sakura estaba molesta no solo por el sobrenombre sino por haber perdido, -eres muy lenta cariño-las carajadas por parte del equipo hicieron su aparición, sakura estaba roja de coraje, estaba a punto de golpear a shaoran pero este con una mira de advertencia miro al equipo, y estos enseguida callaron, metió las manos en sus bolsas y empezó a caminar a la salida…

-espera, no quieres unirte al equipo?-shaoran se detuvo un momento y después siguió su camino

-por favor…-tenían que integrarlo a como dé lugar…- tu serás el nuevo capitán-shaoran volteo

-capitán?

-si- todos esperaban la repuesta que tardo un poco

-esta bien

-magnifico, ahora señoritas…-el ex capitán hablo

-como capitán, les digo que hoy no entrenaremos…-interrumpió shaoran

-que!-todo el equipo estaba sorprendido

-no escucharon?-le miraron una cara de pocos amigos

-si capitán-los chicos se comenzaron a retirar, sakura estaba sorprendida, acaso ese era una gesto amable?

-shaoran-sakura le grito y se el volteo- gracias-shaoran le sonrió coquetamente

-de nada muñeca-sakura le tiro el balón, pero este lo tomo y dio un tiro largo hasta la canasta… -encesta- hizo una señal con la mano en forma de despedida, shaoran se dirigió a la puerta

-que fue eso shaoran-dijo burlonamente eriol

-sabes que?-eriol negó con la cabeza-ca-lla-te!

-o-o-o

Hola... les traje el capítulo 2, ¿qué opinan? Se aceptan sugerencias, en verdad me gustaría saber que piensan la verdad me ayuda mucho para escribir,gracias , bueno nos vemos en el próximo chao…


	3. Chapter 3

El día que me quieras

Capitulo 3

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-Presidenta, todo está listo las chicas que escogiste aceptaron-dijo naoko, una chica de cabellos cafés, y enormes lentes.

-perfecto ahora dediquemos decorar el salón…-

Todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban trabajando para hacer una feria, con el fin de recaudar fondos para un orfanatorio que había sufrido un incendio, sin duda sakura estaba muy emocionada, pues era la primera vez que organizaba algo, pacientemente inspecciono que todo estuviera bien, A sus compañeros se les había ocurrido hacer una subasta de las chicas más bonitas de su salón, la propuesta fue bien aceptada, y al día siguiente se vería todo el trabajo.

-o-o-

Eriol, se propuso de subastador, y en la puerta naoko invitaba a los alumnos

-pasen, todos la subasta comenzara en pocos minutos, pasen, pasen-varias chicos habían entraron casi corriendo, claro! quién de ellos se perdería una subasta de chicas, no?, el salón estaba ya muy lleno, no podían ni moverse ni un centímetro, eriol deicidio empezar

- como saben, esta subasta será a favor del orfanatorio de tomoeda, agradecemos a las chicas que aceptaron, pasen al frente-las chicas se pusieron en fila en total era 10, todas eran muy bonitas y populares-les recuerdo que la subasta consiste, estar un día entero con alguna de estas hermosas chicas, bueno… comencemos con… rica, a ella le gusta leer, cocina muy bien, es inteligente, es generosa… cuanto ofrecen?

-2 dólares… 3… 4…6… 7…8…9- los chicos gritaban

-Alguien da más?- pregunto eriol, al ver que nadie respondía- vendida al chico de cabellos rubios, felicidades…

-sigamos, con chicharu, ella es deportista, es inteligente, tienes unos ojos bonitos… cuanto dan por ella?

-3 dólares...4…6…-un chico saltaba entre la gente, eriol se dio cuanta y observo que era su amigo yamasaki, quien obviamente se moría por aquella niña-alguien? No, vendido al chico sin ojos-yamasaki frunció el ceño-no, no, al niño que no tiene ojos-la gente comenzó a reír-no, no a takashi yamasaki-eriol estaba de cómico, pero yamasaki se las cobraría después, por su parte sakura había estado supervisando todos lo salón, aun le faltaba el suyo así que se dirigió el, al llegar vio a mucha gente aglomerada, y con mucho esfuerzo se abrió paso para tratar de llegar al frente

-compañeros, muchas gracias por su colaboración, las 10 chicas han sido muy bien subastadas, los ganadores podrán pasar el día de mañana con su chica de subasta, gracias nuevamente… pero adivinen! les tengo una sorpresa!-los chicos que comenzaban a salir, regresaron a su posición-hay una subasta mas!…, si la chica es nuestra presidenta sakura kinomoto-gritos, por parte los chico

"que!, eriol estas muerto"-sakura vio con odio a el chico de gafas que le sonreía

-cuanto dan por ella?

-1 dólar…

"1 dólar!"

-3 dólares, 6 dólares….10… 15… 20… 25… 30…-sakura se había quedado cuadrada, como era posible que pagaran tanto por ella?

-50 dólares-todos volvieron la mirada a quien había ofrecido esa generosa suma

"por eso amo a mi yue"-si efectivamente yue había parecido para salvarla

-alguien da más?- nadie levanto la mano- entonces-eriol levanto el pequeño mazo que sostenía con la mano derecha

-ofrezco 65 dólares-se escuchó la voz desde el rincón izquierdo, los chicos abrieron paso y dejaron ver a un chico con los ojos cerrados recargado en la pared

"shaoran?, no!, él no!, seguro que me humillara, no quiero" sakura miro a yue rogándole que la salvara

-75 dólares-replico yue

-80 dólares-los dos se miraba con odio.

-100 dólares-los presente se sorprendieron, yue pensaba que tenia la victoria al ver que shaoran no decía nada…

-350…-yue se quedó perplejo, ya no podía dar más, miro a eriol para retirarse, shaoran había ganado, esa suma era más de lo que habían reunido todas las chicas!

-sakura ha sido vendida a Li shaoran-todos aplaudieron, sakura estaba en shock.

"nooooooooooooo! Por que a mi!, esto tiene que ser un sueño, si eso es, touya! este es el momento en que me despiertas!,"-poco a poco los alumnos se fueron retirando del lugar quedan, eriol, sakura, y shaoran que había permanecido en la misma posición relajada. Yue se acercó a la chica

-lo siento cariño, no pude hacer más-le miró fijamente y sakura le sonrió

-lo sé, gracias por todo-yue se inclinó le dio un beso en la frente y salió del salón, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a shaoran "no te quedaras con ella "pensó. Eriol se encontraba tranquilamente levantando algunas cosas que estaban en desorden.

-eriol!-sakura estaba realmente enojada, eriol giro rápidamente y ante el apareció una gigantesca sakura con una mirada amenazante, él se sintió pequeño y estaba muerto de miedo-prepárate para no ver la luz del día otra vez-cada paso que daba sakura parecía aplastarlo, entonces sus piernas reaccionaron-

"corre por tu vida eriol" se dijo a sí mismo, corrió por el salón tratando de evadir a la chica que estaba furiosa

-shaoooran…-trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo

-ummm

-shaoran ayúdame!-corrió hacia la puerta-no quiero recibir una de sus llaves asesinas, soy muy joven para morir-dijo casi en llanto- no vas ayudarme?

-ummm… naaa… te lo mereces-eriol corrió y sakura tras de el.

1 hora después…

-Shaoran!-eriol había vuelto su salón-por qué no me ayudaste!?, mírame estoy destrozado todo esto es tu culpa!-su uniforme estaba arrugado, caminaba muy lentamente, y tenía una mano sobándose el cuello.

-mi culpa?-respondió irónicamente

-claro!, yo como buen amigo te di la oportunidad para que pasaras más tiempo con tu adorada sakura y como me recompensas!?, haciendo NADA!-

-Yo no te pedí nada, además quien te dijo que quería pasar más tiempo con ella eh?

-entonces por qué apostaste tanto por ella?-shaoran callo

"eso he estado preguntándome desde que saliste por esa puerta!"-shaoran se encontraba confundido ni el mismo sabia por que al ver a yue intentar comprar a su novia le había hecho aparecer el sentimiento de competencia, tenía que encontrar una respuesta rápida, de lo contrario eriol seguro lo fastidiaría por un largo tiempo…

-fue para molestar a yue!-

-aja, y a mí me han revivido muchas veces con las esferas del dragón-dijo sarcásticamente, shaoran era bastante testarudo cuando quería, pero eriol se encargaría de que admitiera todo, eso era seguro-el primer paso es negarlo sabes.

-o-o-

Shaoran se encontraba en su alcoba pensando el por qué había actuado de esa forma tan espontanea, él no era una persona que se caracterizaba por ser espontaneo mas bien era considerado como calculador, un observador, y analítico de una situación, fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba en juego.

-Por qué?-se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba totalmente frustrado, llevaba horas pensando y ninguna de las respuestas que obtenía era lo suficientemente buena o al menos sustentable

-no, puede ser! Por qué no puedo pensar claramente!-tocaron el timbre-genial lo que menos quería es recibir vistas hoy-se levantó, bajo las escaleras, recorrió la sala-seguro que es eriol con sus ideas locas, pero hoy no estoy de humor!-abrió la puerta

-qué haces aquí?-dijo de manera despectiva

-solo vine a advertirte, sakura es MI NOVIA, no permitiré que te quedes con ella-yue se había presentado en la puerta de su casa totalmente en plan de amenazarle.

-que sea tu novia no quiere decir que los demás estemos ciegos, sordos o mudos-shaoran se había irritado un poco por su presencia, pensaba en ignorarlo, pero hubieron ciertas palabras que le hicieron desistir en su afán de desdén- y tampoco significa que otros quieran declararte la guerra por ella-

-Que has dicho?-le lanzo un puño a la cara, pero shaoran fue más rápido, lo detuvo con su mano derecha y con la misma le empujo

-lo que oíste, ahora puedes largarte, tú no eres nadie para amenazarme, mucho menos en mi propia casa-cerro de golpe la puerta

-shaoran li, escúchame bien, tu no podrás quitármela porque ella no te soporta!-yue gritaba desde afuera…

"no te soporta"-shaoran se sentía pésimo, en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar era palabra que yue le había gritado horas atrás, trataba de no pensar en eso pero una cosa llevaba a otra y siempre volvía a lo mismo "por qué rayos me afecta tanto lo que ella pueda sentir hacia mi"-quiso dar una vuelta por el parque pingüino, ya estaba harto de solo pensar en ella, eso ya no era normal, jamás ponía mucha atención en nada, todo se lo tomaba de la forma mas relajada que podía pero sin duda esto era algo que iba más allá de su propia naturaleza.

-o.o

Canchas de bascket…

-que lindo!-

-no es romántico!-

-yo también quiero una escena como esa!-

-si shaoran li es el más lindo del mundo!-

-sí, ahhh- varias chicas de su equipo de bascket, se había aglomerado alrededor de ella y habían estado hablando por varios minutos acerca de la que había sucedido esa mañana

-yo no veo nada bonito que compren como un objeto!-replico sakura, aun no entendía como sus compañeras podían esta tan ilusionadas con shaoran, si solo era un niño más entre el montón

-pues yo estaría gustosa que él me compre-dijo una de sus compañeras-además gracias a él el orfanato recibirá una buena contribución no crees.

"sobre ese punto no puedo discutir"

-que se siente tener a 2 capitanes compitiendo por ti- sakura no respondió

-yue es muy lindo y todo, pero shaoran lo supera en todo-hablo ikata, sukura frunció el ceño

-El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, pueden retirase-ya no quería escuchar nada sobre LI, se metió a la duchas, recogió todo y superviso que los balones estuvieran completos, y salió de nuevo, y vio a yue, sonrió.

-As terminado ya?-se acercó y le dio un beso

-sí, estaba un poco cansado por la organización, así que será mejor que me vaya a casa- la abrazo y se fueron caminado.

-como te fue con el festival?-yue la miro y dijo

-Bien-pasaron por lo el lado donde estaba las chicas porristas entrenando

-espérame, se me olvido mi pulsera-regreso corriendo a las duchas

-hola yue- la capitana de porristas le hablo

-¿qué tal?-le sonrió

-tienes algo que hacer ¿el sábado?-

-pues creo que no-

-organizare una fiesta estas invitado-le sonrió coquetamente

-allí estaré sin falta-al ver que sakura regresa volvió a una postura más seria, ella por su parte le anoto en una pequeña hoja su dirección y su teléfono, después se retiró, no era una misterio que yue fuera popular con las chicas, en realidad a pesar de ser novio se sakura, el seguía divirtiéndose con ellas, claro sin que sakura se enterara

-vamos saku-le tomo la mano y la saco de allí

Continuara..

Hola!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, tratare de actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, también me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de este capi, ¿acaso no aman también a shaoran?, ¿Qué piensan de yue? Espero sus review nos vemos en la próxima

Att:

Sake more


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Dos de la mañana, casa de los kinomoto

-no puedo dormir!-sakura se encontraba tirada en su cama, estaba tan nerviosa, no quería que llegara la hora de ir a clase, no quería estar junto a shaoran, estaba totalmente ansiosa.

"seguro que te hará sufrir!"Por su mente pasaban cualquier tipo de imágenes de él tirándola en un charco, de él haciéndole cargar sus libros, en todas las imágenes lo veía con una enorme sonrisa burlándose y ella se veía con una enorme cadena. "calma sakura, si hace eso le das un golpe y te vas" abraso una almohada y le dio un golpe imaginando que era shaoran " por qué a mí!"-no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

…

7 de la mañana escuela preparatoria.

"perfecto voy a llegar tarde" shaoran estaba caminado aprisa por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Shaoran!-eriol le llamo, no se detuvo siguió caminado

"Lo que me faltaba!, lo menos que quería era ver a eriol"

-por qué no me esperaste!-shaoran rodo los ojos

-no vez la hora, ya es tarde!- eriol rio

- la primera clase quedo suspendida, porque tendrán junta todos lo maestros, hace un momento me llego un mensaje, y como siempre tienes el celular en vibrador!, no te enteras!-respiro profundo- pero si tenemos que llegar-

-por que?, yo quiero dormir un rato en la biblioteca!-

-porque si-shaoran tenía sueño, él al igual que sakura no podía dormir, que se supone que iba hacer con ella si ni siquiera eran amigos!,

-oye!, no quiero!-eriol al ver que su amigo no quería moverse de su lugar, lo empujo de la espalda hasta a el salón, cuando llegaron vieron a muchas personas en su salón, eriol se abrió paso y llego a la parte de adelante.

-su atención a todos!, ya llegue!-

-ya era hora… por fin… te estabas tardando!- por todo el salón se escuchaban esos comentarios

"que rayos, me abre equivocado de escuela! A caso es viernes de locos!?"-shaoran estaba un poco confundido eriol no era la persona más esperada de la escuela.

-ok, los 11 ganadores, donde están!- 10 chicos alzaron sus manos- a ver 1, 2, 3…10, falta uno!- hizo como si mirara por su alrededor-allí está el número 11-apunto a su amigo que estaba en la parte media de la multitud, y todos por inercia voltearon.

"eriol, te estás pasando…" eriol estaba a nada de acabar con la paciencia de shaoran.

-como ya todos están reunidos, comenzare diciéndoles, que desde ahora las chicas subastadas estarán con ustedes, acepción de las horas de clase claro-

-así no es justo!-comenzaron a protestar varios

-pero no se preocupen, porque las horas que sean alejados de estas chicas serán prologados en la tarde!-una gran bulla se armó en el salón, estaban contentos

-entonces 6 horas más estarán con nosotros fuera del horario de clase?-pregunto un chico

-así es-sakura iba llegando al salón, y en seguida pidió a alguien que la informara, cuando se enteró de las nuevas palideció.

"nooooo!"-sentía que su mundo giraba y estaba de cabeza

-ahora chicas, pueden irse con su compradores-les señalo a las 10 chicas que estaban a su lado derecho.

Sakura se acercó a grandes pasos a eriol

-óyeme-eriol se escudó con una carpeta que tenía en la mano… al no recibir golpe algún, asomo los ojos por encima de esta.

-que?-sakura se le acerco un poco, no quería que nadie se enterara lo que tenia que decir, pero eriol lo mal interpreto

-no me mates!, por favor!, no lo hagas, aun soy joven!-el chico estaba medio arrodillado ante ella, todos los presentes miraron a eriol y sakura se sonrojo

-pero si no te iba a hacer nada-trato de levantarlo

- eso dices ahora, porque hora hay testigos-miro a las personas que estaban presentes- queridos amigos, si muero quiero que sepan que les quiero a todos!, y yamasaki te dejo mi ex box, que tanto te gustaba

-si!-yamasaki reacciono alegre

-al menos muestra algo de tristeza!, acaso no vez que estoy a punto de morir!?-sakura estaba intentando controlar su ira, en un principio ella solo pensaba decirle que se retiraría que no aceptaría, pero luego el reacciono de esta forma, haciendo que todos la observaran como un monstro golpeador!

-me puedes escuchar!-sakura le había gritado y eriol ante eso había corrido, dejando a sakura con la palabra en la boca

-hola sakura-un chica con anteojos la había hablado

-hola naoko-

-ya tienes que estar con LI- le tomo la mano y la llevaba en donde se encontraba shaoran sentado.

-sobre eso quería hablar-

-sí, recuerda que fue muy generoso, y que ese dinero ayudara mucho a los niños del orfanato-algo hizo clic en la cabeza de sakura.

"sakura, tu puedes, hazlo por los niños" se intentaba dar ánimos, camino hacia a él asiendo de su verdugo?.

-aquí me tienes-se detuvo enfrente el asiento del chico, shaoran alzo la vista y sonrió.

-no pensé que estuvieras ansiosa por estar conmigo, muñeca-se burlo, sakura empuño la mano.

"huyyyyyyyy!", ese apodo que le había puesto no le gustaba, pero tendría que soportarlo, por lo menos un dia "shaoran!, como puedes ser tan… calma sakura, exhala… inhala… exhala… inhala…"

-quieres que haga algo en especial?-sakura le sonrió amablemente, lo que sorprendió a shaoran por un segundo, la miro y sonrió también.

-por ahora nada, pero permanece a mi lado por si algo se me ocurre-sakura estaba molesta pero no dijo nada solo hizo lo que le pidió.

Hora del descanso…

-vamos-shaoran comenzó a caminar y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, salieron al jardín trasero de la escuela, llegaron a un árbol frondoso de cerezo y se sentó.

-puedes sentarte-sakura rodo los ojos y se sentó, el abrió su almuerzo, estaba por dar el primer bocado cuando se percató que la chica no tenía nada para comer

-¿quieres?-

-no gracias no tengo…-su estómago no le dejo mentir, shaoran sonrió y partió en 2 su almuerzo

-me parece que sí, toma-ella lo tomo y se sentaron a comer, en silencio, el aire estaba agradable, y los acariciaba con gentileza, a shaoran le encantaba ese lugar allí no era molestado por nadie, estaba un poco alejado del patio central de la escuela pero era muy bonito y allí lograba concentrarse.

Sakura mientras comía, veía todo a su alrededor, eran áreas verdes, que había visto alguna vez, pero debido a que ese lugar parecía solitario jamás opto por comer allí.

-siempre comes aquí? Solo-shaoran le miro de reojo, se tardó un poco

-a veces-

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste-le dijo sin mirarle

-uyyy!, esa no cuenta!-respiro hondo-olvídalo!-shaoran sonrió, al verla cruzar los brazos, y mirar a otro lado.

- te ves muy linda, cuando te enojas, ¿sabías?-miro al frente, ella se ruborizo un poco y le miro. "que estupideces dices shaoran!" por qué tenía que decir esas cosa cuando esta con ella! ¿Por qué?.

"fingiere que no escuche eso"-los dos se habían quedado en silencio.

-¿cómo va tú el equipo de básquet?-pregunto sakura

-bien, ¿y el tuyo?-

-igual, ¿Cómo les convenciste para que nos dejaran la cancha en ese horario?

-fácil, les dije que no jugaría si no lo hacían-subió los hombros, sakura lo miro

-gracias-

-de nada muñeca-sonrió

-uyyyy, shaoran contigo no se puede!-él la miro desconcertado-¿Qué!?-

-nada SAKURA, nada-entonces sakura comprendió,

"torpe!, torpe!, torpe!" sakura se recriminaba mentalmente por lo dicho, él se levantó y le extendió la mano.

-vamos-ella le tomo la mano y se levantó, regresaron a sus clases… habían pasado rápido el descanso.

La última clase del día transcurría con normalidad, un chico de ojos azules con gafas observaba silenciosamente a los 2 castaños y sonreía. Su plan había salido muy bien, con algunos dolores en el por la furia de sakura pero en fin, su mejor amigo estaba feliz, para cualquier persona podría parecerle normal, incluso dirían que estaba como ausente, pero al él no lo podía engañar, eran amigos desde hace mucho y lo conocía a la perfección.

"aunque no quieras aceptar lo que sientes, yo te ayudare" eriol planeaba ayudarle, él se las arreglaría para hacer que ese par estuvieran juntos.

Final de las clases!...

Shaoran alistaba sus cosas para irse, ya no había nadie en el salón, a excepción de él y sakura, el termino y avanzo a la salida y ella iba de tras de él en silencio y asi paso unas cuantas cuadras después de salir a la escuela.

-sabes que seguir a las personas es algo anormal?-se dio vuelta de golpe y sonrió.

-uyyyyyy!, sabes por qué te sigo!-le grito en medio de la calle.

-sí, ya sé que soy irresistible, pero no es necesario que me sigas-estaba molestando a sakura.

-ja, ya quisieras!, estoy aquí por tu generosa colaboración- ok, shaoran no lo admitiría en público pero eso había dolido, había comprado literalmente su compañía-ni creas que es por gusto!- y al parecer ella no estaba a gusto, se dio la vuelta, lo que le pareció extraño a sakura normalmente le hubiera rivalizado lo dicho.

-no tienes que estar conmigo, puedes irte siguieres, no es necesario terminar con las 6 horas-empezó a caminar…

"Ahora que le pasa!, ¿acaso no piensa en torturarme hoy?, bueno si él dice que puedo irme pues…no sakura el apoyo mucho no es justo para el" le alcanzo, su lado bueno había salido a flote por primera vez con shaoran. "tendrás que aguantarlo "shaoran la miro de reojo.

-decidí quedarme contigo-el siguió mirando al frente y sonrió.

- ehmm…¿dónde vamos?-sakura se atrevió a pregunto, ya habían caminado por más de 10 minutos y todavía no llegaban

- a mi casa-sakura palideció

"que!"-sakura estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que había hecho mal en escuchar a su conciencia. Shaoran, esperaba esa pregunta desde hace mucho, la verdad era que la había llevado por el camino más largo, pues le estaba dando tiempo para arrepentirse, por eso la miraba de reojo en este momento.

-si tienes miedo, puedes irte-oh, había dado con el punto más doloroso para sakura

-yo no tengo miedo!-camino firmemente y el sonrió, habitualmente no sonreía pero esta chica hacia que lo hiciera a menudo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o—oo

-no shaoran, tú no te quedaras con mi esmeralda-yue sonrió con maldad el tenia todo planeado, y entre sus planes estaba hacer el más popular y lo único que le impedía serlo era el chicos de ojo ámbar, así que tomaría cartas en el asunto, tendría que buscar una manera de desprestigiarlo, pero ahora lo más importante era que no estuviera tan cerca de su novia.

Poco tiempo después…

-Ya llegamos, vamos es por aquí- sakura se quedó asombrada su casa era linda, grande de dos pisos y en la parte de enfrente tenía un bonito jardín.-entra-le abrió la puerta, el departamento estaba muy bien decorado tenia de todo y estaba limpio-puedes sentarte, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-sí, un vaso de agua, por favor-se sentó, y shaoran se dirigió a la cocina

"sakura, seguro que ahora te pondrá a limpiar, a cocinar, a hacer limpieza!", sakura estaba resignada, ni modo con algo tenía que recompensarle

-toma-le extendió el vaso y se sentó a un lado de ella, sakura se alejó un poco, y él sonrió.-me tienes miedo?- se le acercó un poco, sakura negó con la cabeza- entonces por qué te alejas?-se acercó un poco más, y ella se alejó también.

-pues porque si-

-esa no es una buena respuesta-

-si que lo es-frunció el ceño, él se alejo

-no deberías de molestarte tanto, ya te dije lo que pienso cuando te molestas…-sakura se sonrojo- sabes te ves tan indefensa

-yo no soy ninguna indefensa, yo soy más fuerte que tú!

-claro que no-

-que si-

-Que no-

-pruébalo-sakura le extendió la mano y tomo una posición para jugar a medir la fuerza.

-ja, no podrás ganarme-shaoran estrecho su mano, también se puso en posición, y ambos empezaron a competir, como lo hacían siempre, ninguno daba tregua ambos reían como si tuvieran la batalla ganada, los dos querían ganar y podrían estar en esa posición por horas si el celular de sakura no hubiera soñado.

-te gustaría hacer algo, ver una película, comer, estudiar…?-pregunto shaoran

-pues… un película estaría bien-

Shaoran escogió una comedia, y sakura preparo las palomitas, los 2 estaban tan entretenidos, riendo, era increíble pero la estaban pasando bien pero después de terminar la película…

-porque las chicas tiene que ser tan complicadas?-

-no somos complicadas!, eso lo que ustedes no tiene la suficiente capacidad intelectual para entendernos!"

-claro que sí lo son!, por ejemplo si les dices que están delgadas se molestan, si les dices que están gordas te va peor, se molestan por todo! , si les dices tontas, o débiles, se ponen a llorar! O se enojan, nosotros solo ignoramos o pegamos y ya listo sin tanta cosa de ponerse tristes, o estar deprimidos-

-yo diría que eso es salvajismo!, ustedes son unos cavernícolas!, solo saben arreglar las cosas golpeando todo, no por nada les gusta tanto el futbol!. Gran deporte no? Lo único que hacen es corren todos y patear, ja que ciencia y sin embargo cuando juegan se creen la gran cosa!, no soporto eso!-

-pues yo no soporto que usted la chicas se crean las mas bonitas, las irresistibles, y mucho menos que piensen que nos pueden vencer!-poco a poco se fueron acercándose, estaba prácticamente gritándose a unos escasos diez centímetros del rostro.

-ja, pues yo odio que me menosprecien por ser mujer! Y si, te puedo vencer!-

-Claro que no!-el prácticamente se había inclinado sobre ella, sakura que no había notado la cercanía hasta hora, se sonrojo, parecía quererla besar

-jajajajaja-rio- debiste ver tu cara, no abras creído que te iba a besar o si?

-Claro que no!-frunció el ceño.

-no te molestes, estaba jugando, así solo compruebas lo que dije hace un rato-trataba de calmar su risa, a sakura no le agrado su ataque de risa, estaba molesta.

-ja, yo no estoy molesta!-

"ok sakura está molesta, shaoran por nada del mundo le preguntes si le molesto ok?-shaoran intentaba de utilizar su cerebro.

-estas molesta?

-no-le dijo con la cara serie

-si, estas molesta-

-que no estoy molesta!-le grito

"shaoran por que mejor no te callas"-shaoran no sabía que le pasaba, pero cada vez que estaba con ella actuaba y decía cosas por instinto. Su cerebro no concordaba con sus acciones, era un completo chico sin cererbro!-

Mejor veamos otra película y ambos siguieron viendo la película…

-que divertida estuvo la película-dijo sakura entre risas, habían visto dos películas seguidas…

-definitivamente, es cierto lo que pensaba-

-¿qué?-respondió sakura.

-te ves más linda cuando ríes- él se levantó sin mirarla y recogió las cosas que habían comido, sakura le miro sorprendida y su sonrisa se había espumado.

"¿qué es lo que piensa?"-se sentía intrigada, tal vez era una manera de hacerla enojar, pero… ¿acaso no notaba que no funcionaba?, lo único que lograba era que se avergonzara. Shaoran regreso a la sala, tenía sus llaves en la mano.

-vamos-

-¿dónde?-

-te llevare a tu casa-

-no es necesario-sakura no necesitaba tantas a tenciones.

-ya es tarde- se encamino hacia a la puerta, sakura no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo…

El salió, muy tranquilo, en su mano había un chocolate y que abrió para comer.

-quieres?-le pregunto

-no LI, estoy a punto de vomitar, hoy he comido muchas palomitas ya no quiero saber nada de comida ahora!-

-yo si quiero- a shaoran le encantaba los chocolates, así que se lo comió, siguieron caminado, muy pronto llegaron a la casa de sakura.

-tu casa esta cerca verdad?-

-si, está a cinco cuadras más…-

-shaoran te pasa algo?- otra vez le había llamado por su nombre

-claro ¿por qué lo preguntas muñeca?-ella pareció un poco molesta

-que no me digas así!-y lo vio sonreír, tenía un sonrisa muy linda, nunca antes se había fijado en eso, ni siquiera en la película cómica lo había visto reír de esa forma como le sonreía a ella. "que bonita sonrisa…sakura en que está pensando!" volvió a verlo- no desvíes el tema, ¿algo te pasa?

-no, claro que no.-le dijo con toda calma.

-puedes decir que no, pero sé que si-a veces esa chica era muy observadora, shaoran no se sentía bien desde hace unos minutos, pero no dijo nada como siempre, suspiro- esta es mi casa-le mostro una casa no tan grande de color amarillo-gracias por acompañarme, me divertí mucho hoy-shaoran le miro sorprendido-mañana todo volverá a ser igual no?-

-si así lo quieres, si-sakura bajo la mirada no le dijo nada.

-adiós- se dio la vuelta para entrar, más un sonido la detuvo de entrar… se volteo y se encontró con shaoran en el suelo

-shaoran!- sakura corrió hacia el

Continuara…

Hola!

¿Cómo quedo el capítulo?, ¿les gusto?,¿está muy largo?, dejen su comentario si le gusto, me gustaría saber que piensan, muchas gracias por sus review, me gusta mucho leerlos , ah estoy muy agradecida con las personitas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.

Antes que se me olvide, les invito a leer mi primer fic, recuerdos… quisiera saber su opinión, pero les aviso, es un poco… dramática?, no, más bien trágica, solo les adelanto que está basado en una historia muy cercana a mí, y pues nada, fue mi primer fic, ya no les fastidio más…

Nos vemos en el próximo…

Att: sake more


	5. Chapter 5

El día que me quieras

Capítulo 5

-shaoran!-corrió hacia el cuerpo del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, se inclino y comenzó a sacudirle, el no reaccionaba

-que alguien me ayude!-grito, pero nadie pasaba por ahí. Llamo a la ambulancia por su celular.

Pasaron escasos minutos para que llegaran, rápidamente le tomaron la presión checaron todo y un médico que se encontraba con ellos le dijo.

-tu amigo está bien, solo esta duerme profundamente-

-cómo?, estaba platicando conmigo y después me di la vuelta y se desmayo!-le dijo asustada

-no es que se haya dormido si no que tomo algo, un sedante o analgésico y eso provocó que durmiera profundamente-me dijo tranquilamente.

"ahora que hare?, según los rumores, decían que vive solo!, y no vi a nadie en su casa"

-pueden ayudarme, a subirlo a un cuarto-

Pov sakura

-claro-ellos tomaron al joven, y sakura les indico que lo pusieran en su cuarto, si su padre se enteraba seguramente haría todo lo posible para que no se quedara, pero no podía hacer eso!, después de todo no estaba muy convencida de lo que le había pasado, por su madre no se preocupaba, ni siquiera estaba dentro de la ciudad, estaba en una gira por que era modelo, y su hermano touya por la universidad se había mudad a la capital de Japón, pero si estuviera seguro que estaría muerta!, se despidió de los paramédicos y regreso de inmediato al cuarto, preparo un colcho a un lado de su cama procurando que si su padre abría la puerta no lo viera. Con mucho trabajo lo bajo de la cama y lo puso en la que recién había hecho para él, después de eso salió a espera a su padre, estaba nerviosa como le haría para engañarle!

Preparo lo cena de su papá regresaría en cualquier momento, tomo un baño pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, ese Li había sido un poco extraño, estaba completamente segura que hoy sería el día más humillante, pero no fue así fue todo lo contrario, tenía muchas cosas incoherentes y según el médico supuestamente se había tomado algo, pero ella había estado todo el tiempo con él y no vi que se tomara nada, y los dos comieron lo mismo, a excepción de ese chocolate, Salió de la ducha, se cambió, regreso a mi cuarto, allí estaba shaoran durmiendo tranquilamente, se acercó para verle, nunca le había mirado detenidamente, se veía tan sereno, ella estaba admirando al chico pero alguien le llamo.

-ya llegue!-su padre había llegado, salto del susto, apago las luces y se fue abajo para recibirlo.

-hola papá!, c-como te fue hoy?-

-bien, te pasa algo?, te noto rara-

-no a mí no me pasa nada, quieres comer?-su padre la miro con duda y ella se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina y evitar que su padre la descubriera.

-si, muero de hambre-su padre lo había dejado pasar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había terminado de cenar, se dirigió a su cuarto, entro y se acostó en su cama, tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, la presencia de aquel chico la perturbaba, se acomodó, del lado más lejano del chico, abraso su almohada y durmió.

4 de la mañana…

-que hago en el suelo?, debí de haberme caído-shaoran había despertado pero aun seguía bajo los efectos hipnóticos, con mucho trabajo se levantó y se acostó en la que creyó que era su cama.

….

Sakura despertó, se estiro y miro al reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de ella, eran las 9 de la mañana, su padre ya tenía rato de haberse ido a trabajar, agradecía que fuera sábado, ese día la gustaba podía dormir un poco más, bostezo y se acomodó del otro lado.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-sakura se había llevado un susto al ver al chico quien dormía, y este no se despertó por el grito, comenzó a quedar roja de coraje-porque estas en mi cama!-el chico no se despertaba

Se golpeó la frente "inhala, exhala, inhala exhala, será mejor que lo deje solo"-se sentó y miro por todo su cuarto, estaba a punto de hacer una movimiento cuando, la mano del chico le tomo la muñeca y le hizo regresar a su posición, él se acomodó de tal manera que la abraso, pero shaoran seguía durmiendo.

Su cara mostraba un sonrojo, pero a la vez también mostraba enojo, que le sucedía a este chico? Seguro que quería aprovecharse de la situación, bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba, le tomo de los brazos y debido a su enojo le dio una vuelta y lo apreso causándole dolor.

-ahh-grito shaoran-que rayos te pasa!-le miro y reconoció que era sakura y que ese no era su cuarto-me estas lastimando!, solo pide el rescate y ya!, después de todo eso se hace en un secuestro!-le gritaba, pero sakura con cada palabra se enfurecía más y no lo dejaba, ni modo shaoran tenía que derribarla, con un movimiento rápido sakura quedo abajo de él, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía moverse, él la sujeto de las muñecas, estaba completamente en shock, no podía hablar, solo veía directamente los ojos ámbares del chico que tenía enfrente, shaoran estaba también admirando esos ojos esmeraldas, poco a poco su cara se fue acercando a la de sakura, ella cerro los ojos.

-Te soltare si prometes no lastimarme y explicarme que hago aquí- había detenido el intento de beso, y sakura estaba más avergonzada, acaso creía que él la iba a besar?, abrió los ojos y asintió, shaoran se sentó a un lado de ella.

-no recuerdas nada?-sakura le miro con asombro-el negó-lo que pasó es que te desmayaste, los médicos dijeron que era porque te tomaste algún medicamento con algún tipo de sedante, o un somnífero, lo hiciste shaoran?-le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre, él la miro.

-no, claro que no!, como es que pudo haber pasado si ayer estuvimos comiendo lo mismo!-se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, sakura al verle así decidió mejor ya no preguntar.

-qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-

-está bien-ambos salieron del cuarto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yue salía de una casa acompañado de una chica rubia, ella le tenía abrazado y él a ella.

-me la pase súper bien-le dijo la rubia

-yo también, esto debería ser más seguido-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-claro yo también pienso lo mismo-

-ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, te llamare luego para acordad la próxima ok?-

-claro-la chica se acercó y le dio un beso en el labio, el cual correspondió, después de eso tomo su auto y se marchó.

-son las 10 de la mañana, hora de ir a ver a mi querida novia-sonrió y se dirigió a la casa de sakura.

-seguro que la despertare, pero ayer no pude verla por el maldito de LI, ja, pero seguro no fue interesante su compañía, después de todo se la paso durmiendo-rio de manera malévola y aumento la velocidad de su auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

-que haces sakura?-shaoran se le había acercado a ella para observar que cocinaba.

-eh, hot-cakes-

-parecen buenos, no sabía que supieras cocinar algo-se burló y ella se enojó.

-pues ya ves que sí, y tú sabes cocinar algo?-

-claro soy un chef profesional-se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared, con una pose despreocupada

-eres un hablador!-

-cualquier día que quieras te lo demuestro-sonrió de un lado, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se notara.

-ja, seguro, tu prepararas el almuerzo entonces!-él se acercó y le dijo en él oído.

-me estas invitando a almorzar, sakura kinomoto?- ella se sobre salto por la cercanía, pero lo miro enojada.

-tu dijiste que querías demostrarlo, yo solo te estoy dando la oportunidad!-saco los hot-cakes que preparo y los sirvió en dos platos-con permiso-empujo a shaoran y llevo los platos en la mesa, después saco del refrigerador una caja de leche y la serbio en vasos- puedes sentarte, o piensa estar parado todo el tiempo?-él se acercó y se sentó a comer.

-esta rico-le dijo sakura levanto la mirada y dijo.

-ya sabía-le miro con altivez, shaoran sonrió.

Terminaron de comer, y el vio en la sala una consola de video juegos.

-es tuya?-pregunto acercándose a él.

-no, es de mi hermano, puedes jugar si quieres-shaoran no lo pensó dos veces tenia años que no jugaba y se sento

-por qué no juegas conmigo?-

-no soy muy buena-mintió

-no importa-le jalo la mano, la sentó a un lado de él, y le dio un control-empecemos-

El jugador dos ha perdido, jugador uno es el gran ganador, eso era lo que decía la pantalla.

-Te gane, shaoran li, fuiste aplastado como mosca!, que se siente que una chica te haya derrotado!-

-eres una mentirosa!, me dijiste que no sabías jugar y por eso no fui tan cruel contigo!-

-a ja shaoran sigue soñando-se levantó, y él le quito el control.

-por dios, seguro que este control tiene algo!-lo reviso

-claro que no, cobarde, volvamos a jugar!-

-si me lo quitas entonces jugaremos otra vez y te demostrare quien es el que manda!- levanto la mano, obviamente shaoran era más alto que ella, pero aun así trataba de quitárselo-mira aquí esta-lo bajo un poco para que quedara a su altura, ella trato de alcanzarlo pero subió la mano, casi hasta su rostro y ella quedo a escasos dos centímetros de él, ambos estaban sorprendidos, solo un poco faltaba para que se besaran y esta vez ambos cerraron los ojos.

din-don, el timbre sonó, lo que logro despertarlos, sakura se alejó, camino lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta, miro por la ventana de esta y vio a yue.

-es yue tienes que esconderte!-

-yo no me pienso esconder de ese!-

-por favor shaoran, hazlo solo una vez-él la miro no podía decirle que no.

-está bien, estaré en tu cuarto-

-gracias-

Ella se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola princesa-yue le dio un beso y la abraso.

Shaoran, los vio y mejor subió al cuarto de sakura.

-hola yue-se separó de él-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bien a visitarte, no quieres verme acaso-

-ah no es eso, pero es que tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿cómo qué?-

- ha pues…-tendría que pensar en algo rápido!

-pues que?-alzo una ceja.

-mi hermano debe de estar por llegar, y ya le conoces-

-ok, bueno, entonces supongo será mejor que me vaya, no queremos que mi querido hermanito me mate, ¿verdad?-

-si eso…-sonrió.

-nos vemos saku-le dio un beso rápido y se fue

"que le pasa?, bueno no importa, iré a ver a hitaru"-se marchó.

Sakura fue rápidamente a su cuarto, para buscar a shaoran

-shaoran, ya se fue!, puedes salir!-abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero el ya no estaba-shaoran?-vio la ventana que estaba abierta, seguramente se había ido por ahí, se asomó miro por todas partes, pero no había nadie.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"como termine allí?, desmayarme? Por dios no puede ser!, no recuerdo haber tomado algo diferente que ella… a menos que… el chocolate, pero quién?"-shaoran se encontraba en su cama acostado, pensando en lo que le ocurrió "quien podría tener motivo para hacerlo?... solo hay una persona que me odia y ese es Yue" se tocó la frente con un dedo-" creo que estoy de paranoico"

Aunque no quería irse de la casa de sakura, no se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de yue, no le gusto la última escena que vio, no quería causarle problemas, pero era consiente que estuvo a punto de besarla dos veces, pero como? se supone que a él no le gustaba!

Continuara….

Hola mundo!

¿Me Salí del camino?, ¿que piensan?¿qué les pareció?, no aman a este shao?, yo sí!, yue el interrumpido!, me molesta, espero que les haya quedado claro que paso con shaoran.

Pregunta existencial, ¿Qué les gustaría para el próximo capítulo?, un poco de tensión entre yue y shaoran?, mas escenas S&S, mas peleas entre sakura y shao?, espero sus comentarios! Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el próximo

Sake more


End file.
